


Fire Emblem Fates: Randomized

by alcloe



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ages vary depending on their new roles, All roles are completely random, BUT HAVEN'T APPEARED JUST YET, Edit: YES PAIRINGS, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates but randomized, Gen, M/M, Maybe pairings?, No one has the same roles except NPCS and Corrin, WILL UPDATES WITH MORE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcloe/pseuds/alcloe
Summary: Ever wonder how Fates would be like if the roles the characters were swapped? Here's your chance to find out!Corrin is a Hoshidan princess who has grown up inside the borders of Nohr. After finding out her true heritage, she struggles with choosing her blood family over those who raised her and ultimately chooses to side with neither. Thus starts her journey to combat against the true evil, away in a hidden kingdom. With her are her two butlers, her odd siblings, their equally odd retainers, some rag tag soldiers, and a singer who shouldn't be wearing something as revealing as he wears for his physique.Basically Fire Emblem Revelations with randomized characters and a focus on the new relationships the characters make with each other.Updates on Sundays.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is rather short, but it's just the beginning!

The sound of men shouting filled Corrin’s ears. She blinked, confused. _When did I get here? Is this the middle of a battlefield?_  Crowds of soldiers were running into each other, blades clashing loudly. Nohrians and Hoshidans alike fell to blades, arrows, and magic. _What is happening?!_

A figure clad in white caught her attention and recognition flashed through her mind. She watched as the man who called her his younger sister rip through Nohrian soldiers like paper. His sword glowed and crackled with electricity. She was surprised his snow white hair wasn’t standing on its end.  The man clad in Swordmaster armor glared up at the woman on the cliff, whose sword was glowing a dark magenta. “Nohrian general!” Her older brother’s voice tore through crowds. “You face the high prince of Hoshido, Robin! I challenge you to single combat!” Robin’s amber eyes trained on the blue haired woman perched on her horse, waiting.

The horse suddenly brayed and the woman’s normally conserved face morphed into a scowl. The ends of her bandanna flapped with strong winds as her sword began radiating a dark aura.

“I will accept your challenge, 'high prince'. But I’m no general.“ She pointed the glowing point of Siegfried at Robin. "I am crown princess Beruka of Nohr!”

Beruka and the horse jumped off the cliff, racing towards the already running figure of Robin. With shouts, they jumped at each other, their swords meeting with a clang.

“Corrin!” The Nohrian princess jolted and hastily sidestepped, barely avoiding an axe to the head. A relieved sigh came from next to her and she turned. Flying gracefully on her pegasus, golden headband perched on her head was her older sister, Lucina. “Come sister, we have work to do.”

They disposed of the axe fighter with ease, a well aimed sword to the neck cutting off his life. Corrin let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding just as Lucina touched down. The blue haired woman approached her sister, a worried look on her face.

“What’s wrong? You seem awfully distracted,” she supplied. Corrin shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Dread flooded her insides. _I can’t speak?_ Taking it as uncertainty, Lucina smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you worried, sister? Don’t be. All of you siblings are here with you.” Lucina gestured to the bumbling pinkette nearby who almost tripped over grass, as well a grinning brunette shooting down foes. Corrin looked back at Lucina, who had a determined smile on her face. “The Nohrians don’t stand a chance against all of us together.”

A shout from afar pulled their attention. Robin and Beruka were neck-to-neck, but looked to be injured. Robin’s clothes were partly torn and were spotted with blood, while Beruka had been thrown off her horse and was attacking on foot. At the same time, the waters nearby began to evaporate, disappearing into thin air. Lucina spat out a curse. _Was that Hoshidan?_

_“_ Someone in their army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river,” she said grimly, jumping back onto her pegasus. “Which only means one thing.”

“We’ve got some big shots here with us on the battlefield then,” remarked the brunette with the glowing bow as he stopped next to Corrin. He grinned, flexing his arm. “Suits me just fine. I’ve always wanted to use a Nohrian royal as target practice!”

“Focus, Hinata.” Lucina’s pegasus slowly ascended, flying next to Corrin. “The Nohrians brought their stronger soldiers this time around.” Commotion from far away made Lucina scowl even more, her hands tightening around her reins. “And it seems that the enemy reinforcements have arrived. I will scout out to see how many there are. Hinata, Felicia, stay with Corrin.”

“Not a problem,” said Hinata.

“Y-you got it!” A stuttered response came from behind Corrin. Felicia, small and nervous, smiled at her older sister with uncertainty. Lucina took off towards the bridge.

The next minutes were a blur to Corrin. They were ambushed and she and Hinata worked together to take the enemies down. Felicia was there, healing whenever possible, but sometimes almost tripped over herself going so.

_ What’s going on? What’s happening? What’s- _

Corrin blinked and she found herself standing before her two families. On one side, Robin stood with a hand precariously on Raijinto’s hilt. Lucina’s steed was nowhere to be found, but her weapon was gripped tightly in her hands, ready in case the other royals tried anything. Hinata’s bow was glowing faintly and Felicia worriedly looked up at her sister, about ready to cry.

But… her other family…

Effie, her beautiful little sister who could practically break in her half stood nearby with her staff. She was never allowed to have a weapon until she was skilled enough to heal wounds, Corrin remembered. Arthur was nearby as well. Brynhildr was tucked in his arms and the normally jubilant smile he wore was gone, instead sad. Azura looked ready to take down her assailants with her axe, but was refraining from doing so for Corrin’s own sake. Beruka stood, Siegfried in hand, foreboding and deadly to her enemies. She and Robin reached out a hand to her.

“Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!”

“You know better, Corrin. Nohr is your home.”

Then, she woke up.


	2. The Northern Fortress

Darkness dawned upon the kingdom of Nohr. There was no morning sun in this kingdom, for the sun favored the people of the eastern lands rather than its dark neighbor. Instead the moon shone as the light of dawn, blanketing the people below in soft light. As lights flickered on and off local residences, smoke billowed out the tall spires of the nearby fortress. The tall concrete structure stood proud atop a hill that overlooked the residences nearby. Inside this grand castle, servants bustled to and fro. And in the tallest spire of the fortress, a princess began to wake.

“Ah, it seems like milady is awake.” A man’s voice, deep and gruff, sounded from nearby Corrin’s velvet blanketed bed. The princess shifted in her bed, stretching her arms high above her head. She cracked open her eyes a small bit and saw that it was still dark through the windows. Was it really morning? It sure didn’t look like it. With that she relaxed back on her bed, snuggling against her pillow with a sigh. This must be a weird sort of dream… Yeah, that it. The voice from before chuckled at her and another one’s voice joined him, but someone else, much closer to the bed, wouldn’t have it.

An ice-cold presence, one vaguely familiar, descended on her. “Wake up, Lady Corrin! You’ve got training with Lady Beruka today!” came another, albeit younger man’s voice. He was noticeable younger sounding that the first voice. _Well of course he is_ , Corrin’s half-awake mind provided. _He_ is _younger than me_.

“Is it really morning?” Corrin mumbled sleepily, moving to grabbing her pillow. Eyes opened just a little bit, she pulled her pillow from underneath her head and dropped it on her face. “It’s still so dark out.” Her voice came out muffled.

“I’m surprised you could see it, what with the pillow on your face,” chuckled the only other woman in her room. She sounded older than both the voices before her. “but yes, Lady Corrin, it is indeed morning.”

Sighing, Corrin sat up slowly, her blankets pooling around her and her pillow falling slowly down her face. She blinked rapidly and rubbed the gound out of her eyes. Looking up, she blinked sleepily at the other four occupants in her room. “Good morning.”

Gunter, the first voice from before, smiled kindly at his liege. The man was in his 30s, older than the other two around him save for the woman. He was kind individual, but was ruthless when it came to training her as her co-instructor. Although relatively young, wrinkles already began to form on her face. “Good morning to you as well, milady,” he responded.

Closer to her than Gunter, Takumi, the youngest in the room, stood with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. The 19-year-old butler was one of Corrin’s first friends when she came to the Northern Fortress. While he put up a polite and obedient face around her father and siblings, Corrin knew that Takumi was prone to lashing out against anyone who didn’t work in the Northern Fortress and had trouble making friends. She had felt bad for the young man and had made it a point to become his closest friend.

Takumi smirked at Corrin, his long silver hair tied low against his nape. “It’s about time,” the butler snickered. As Corrin shot him a nasty look, another of her retainers stepped up, his tanned arms holding her mended armor.

“I went ahead and pounded out the dents in your armor, milady,” he said, “so it should now be ready for use.” A wicked smile flitted on his face. “Your sister is quite the devil on the battlefield, isn’t she? To make this much damage on your armor—”

“You’re going to get your tongue cut off if you continue that train of thought, Niles,” Takumi snapped. The older butler raised his hands in defense, but that smile of his was still plastered on his face. Corrin giggled and Gunter sighed, though his lips also quirked upwards. Niles was one of the more recent additions of Corrin’s band of retainers. The 23-year-old was the picture-perfect retainer sometimes, but other times he was rather morbid. She never figured out why he was so, since he never divulged much about his past to her.

“Lady Corrin,” the oldest of the bunch, a woman clad in the armor of a Bow Knight, stepped up from behind Gunter, “I believe it’s about time for you to get ready.” Corrin pouted at her and met her eyes. A beat of silence passed between the two, both girls disregarding the three men walking around Corrin’s room, getting what she needed. The she sighed, looking down.

“Oh alright,” she mumbled. The princess threw her legs over the side of the bed. “You’re the best at intimidation, Setsuna.”

“I suppose.” Setsuna chuckled.  She was Corrin’s primary combat instructor in the fortress and one of the most experienced soldiers she knew. She looked serious most of the time, but anyone who spent at least five minutes with her knew that she was rather absentminded. She just wore the mask of a somber soldier well.

Corrin yawned. She shook her head in an effort to wake, but her eyes continued to droop. “I’m still a little tried though…” Gunter and Takumi traded looks.

“We have just the thing then, milady,” Gunter remarked. “Takumi, if you would do the honors.”

“Of course.” Takumi, with a devious smile on his face, approached the princess. He cupped the princess’s face with his hands and channeled his powers. Snowflakes fell from around the young man’s hands and immediately, Corrin’s face became ice cold.

Eyes snapping wide open, Corrin squealed and bolted away from Takumi’s hands, nearly careening off the other side of the bed. “I’m awake!” she shouted, “Completely and utterly awake!” Her retainers laughed around her and her face flushed a light pink. Niles gave his liege her training clothes and armor, which the princess took hastily. She turned and marched right into her bathroom to change.

“Gods, you did not have to do that!” she shouted as her door closed. She didn’t have the look to know that Takumi and Niles were laughing at her reaction. Gunter and Setsuna were probably trying to be polite but failing, knowing them.

“You’re quite the slug in the morning, Lady Corrin,” Niles commented, “It would have taken a much longer time for you to wake up had Takumi not done that.” Corrin rolled her eyes, but smiled good naturedly. Quickly changing into her training clothes, she opened the door. Grabbing her sword from Setsuna’s waiting grasp, the group of five exited the room into the long staircase that descended into a secondary hall. Well, I do sleep in sometimes. Corrin thought as her retainers and her rounded corners and greeted servants walking around nearby. I probably deserved to be woken up so early in the morning. If only I hadn’t been woken up…

“Maybe I could have finished the dream I was having…” she mused to herself as the group walked into the secondary hall.

“Dreaming isn’t bad for someone as young as you,” mused Setsuna. The woman looked up at the ceiling, probably daydreaming. Again. Corrin sighed, opening a door that led to another flight of stairs.

“Well, yeah, but this dream was really strange,” she continued. “There were people who looked like Hoshidans calling me their sister. But I didn’t recognize them at all. They kept on saying that I belonged with them in Hoshido, but as far as I know, all my siblings are here in Nohr, right?” Unbeknownst to the wondering princess, the retainers traded glances filled with uncertainty. They were silent, which Corrin immediately took notice of since her retainers weren’t the quietest bunch. However, before she could pop a question, the door that led to the rooftop came upon them.

“You best be going then,” Gunter remarked. “Can’t leave Lady Beruka waiting.” Corrin nodded and opened the door. She looked back to her retainers and smiled at them brightly before going out onto the roof. The door shut behind her with a quiet click.

Niles sighed, the retainers shuffling away. “Ah, how naïve…”

* * *

_Hit, slash, dodge. Sidestep, back away. Prepare an attack right over—_

“I could see that from miles away, sister!” A bronze sword came down on Corrin’s side. Shouting in pain, she careened backwards and hit the ground hard, rolling ways away. Her own bronze sword flew in another direction, clattering nosily. Corrin slowly picked herself up as her older sister began walking closer to her. Another person stepped up in front of her and offered a hand.

“Need help, Corrin?” Arthur, her younger brother asked with his megawatt grin. The 18-year-old prince was one of the kindest people Corrin knew. He was eternally optimistic and devoted to his kingdom, but his luck was infernal. His magic prowess didn’t agree with his luck, since he was probably one of the most well acclaimed mages in all of Nohr for his skill as well as for Brynhildr, his tome.

Corrin grasped Arthur’s hand and the younger pulled his sister up. They both heard tsking from behind them as their older sister came upon them, holding Corrin’s discarded sword.

“Arthur, you know better than to interrupt Corrin during her training,” she chided. Arthur grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Apologies, Beruka.” The crown princess of Nohr, Beruka, stood tall and mighty, nodding at her brother. The 28-year-old princess loomed over her little sister, scaring Corrin for every second she stayed silent. Beruka was one of the scariest people she knew. She was the perfect crowned princess in her eyes: loyal and obedient, stern with her underlings but inspiring to all who met her. Though she looked cold, she was caring to her siblings and, to Corrin’s knowledge, her retainers.

Beruka’s eyes narrowed and Corrin flinched. She could probably see how exhausted she was, as it was early in the morning and the oldest princess didn’t seem to know the meaning of holding back. “Are you giving up already Corrin?” she asked, voice low. “It’s rather unbecoming of a princess of Nohr to be giving up so soon. Try again.”

Corrin protested. “But Beruka—!”

“This is for your own good, Corrin.” Beruka swiftly cut off, striding back to her position on the other side of the roof, “We train to protect ourselves from enemies. Besides,” the princess turned on her heel, meters away and facing her sister. Arthur scuttled back to observe. “Father has been tracking your progress and he isn’t satisfied. If you’re unable to land a hit on me today, he might never allow you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever.” Her words were punctuated with a stab of her sword into the ground.

“What?!” Corrin reeled, her grip on her sword tightening. “Are you serious?!” She can’t stay in the fortress her whole life! There were so many things to see in the world, she couldn’t be sheltered in her room anymore! Beruka nodded grimly.

“I do not joke around sister,” she replied. “Though it seems that you are now motivated. Use that motivation to land a hit on me. That is, if you want to see how it’s like outside the castle walls.” She pulled her sword out from the ground and pointed it at Corrin. “Now come!”

 _I’m going to get outside the castle if it’s the last thing I do,_ Corrin thought as she gritted her teeth. _Then I’ll be able to see what my siblings see. Then I’ll be able to become useful to Father. Then I’ll…_

_I’ll be able to figure out what my dream meant._

* * *

“Phenomenal job today, Corrin!” Arthur laughed and slapped his sister on the back. Corrin heaved but thanked him, rubbing her back soothingly. Beruka nodded, both swords sheaths around her waist.

“Indeed. You’re getting stronger by the day,” she remarked. Corrin laughed as the three started to walk towards the door to the inside of the fortress.

“Thank you, sister,” she beamed. “Though I couldn’t have done it without your, uh, tough love and Gunter and Setsuna’s training.”

“You may think so, but I see that you have natural talent in you,” replied Beruka. “You have the capacity to possibly be one of the strongest warriors in Nohr. Who knows? You may even become the strongest.” Corrin giggled, scratching her cheek, embarrassed.

“Really? I don’t think so.” Arthur, who had been beaming next to his sister, looked scandalized.

“Now don’t sell yourself short, sister!” he boomed. “You’re an extremely talented individual who has a future destined for greater things! You might even have the ability to bring light in this blastedly dark kingdom!”

“Arthur…” Corrin was at the loss for words. Was she that talented? She was stuck in this fortress with barely anything from beyond the walls, yet she had the talent for such great feats? It all seemed too good to be true.

“Corrin!” A shout from further ahead pulled her from her thoughts. Standing by the door were the missing members of her family, smiling patiently at her.

“Azura! Effie!” she called back and broke into a sprint to reach them. She didn’t know her other sisters were coming by as well. The oldest of the three cupped her hands around her sister’s cheeks, looking her over.

“Are you hurt? Do you need me to heal you?” Azura was, besides Niles and Takumi, the closest to Corrin. The 25-year-old woman was more often than not quiet, but she harbored such a protective hold on Corrin that, in the event she got seriously injured, Azura was going to be the one to rain indignation on her foes. Her sister was scary, but not as scary as the oldest.

Corrin laughed off Azura’s concern and gently pulled the woman’s hands away from her face. “I’m fine, Azura. The Dragon Vein on the roof healed me back to perfect health.” Just to clarify, she did a quick twirl to show her armor in perfect condition and not a single injury on her person. “See? I’m fine.”

“If you’re certain,” Azura said. She reached out to envelop her sister in a hug, to which Corrin gleefully returned. “It’s just been a while since I’ve seen you. I was rather worried about you.”

“You don’t have to worry, sister. I’m fine here.” Letting go of each other, Corrin turned and switched her attention to the youngest in the family, Effie.

Effie, despite her small, 16-year-old stature, was probably the strongest person in their family. She had natural strength in her bones and was immediately taken to by weapon instructors all over Nohr. However, both her father and the oldest sister forbade her from touching any weapon, until she was proficient enough to heal severe wounds. Corrin loved her little sister immensely, despite her bone crushing hugs.

Like the one she was currently trapped in. “G-Gods, Effie, I missed you too,” Corrin wheezed, her arms pinned to her sides. “I-I’d like to breath now, i-if it’s not t-too much to ask.”

“Whoops,” the youngest princess giggled, letting go of her sister. Corrin gasped in air to her lungs as Effie wrung her hand together behind her back. “It’s just been a long time since we’ve seen each other.”

“It’s hasn’t been that long,” Corrin grinned, “but seeing as you visit me a lot of times, you must’ve been really worried too.” Effie beamed.

“Of course I was! I love you lots, big sister!”

“And I love you lots as well, little sister.” The older siblings watched the youngest and middle child tenderly before Beruka cleared her throat.

“Of course, we aren’t here just to train you, Corrin,” she started. “There is some news from Father that we would like to share to you.”

“Really?” Father didn’t really talk about Corrin that much, from what Effie had told her in the past. “What is it?”

A small smile lit up Beruka’s face, something that would only come if she was genuinely happy. “Father has is instructed us to bring you back to the capital.” Corrin took in the information and when she understood, shock dawned on her.

“Wait, then that means—“

“You can finally leave the fortress!” Arthur exulted, grinning from ear to ear. “Isn’t that wonderful?” Azura and Effie nodded, smiling widely. Beruka’s smile lifted just a bit. Corrin was still trying to process everything.

“Yes, it is,” she said, “I can finally leave the fortress. I can finally go around Nohr. I can finally be with all of you!” With that, she grasped Azura’s hands tightly and pulled them up and down from delight, laughing. Effie came in from nearby, joining one hand with each of her sisters’ and laughing joyously. Corrin looked to Beruka. “Is it possible for me to be part of the army like all of you?”

“There will be a time a place for a discussion, but we must make haste back to capital.” The oldest replied, walking to the door. She stole a glance in Corrin’s direction. “I believe Father would like to speak with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roles Switches [New: Original (Starting Class)]
> 
> Corrin: Corrin (Nohr Princess)  
> Takumi: Felicia (Butler)  
> Gunter: Flora (Knight)  
> Niles: Jakob (Butler)  
> Setsuna: Gunter (Bow Knight)  
> Beruka: Xander (Paladin)  
> Azura: Camilla (Malig Knight)  
> Arthur: Leo (Dark Knight)  
> Effie: Elise (Troubadour)


	3. Ganglari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not covering every single event in the game, but will include parts of every chapter.

Corrin had thought that seeing her father for the first time in years would have been a joyous event. She thought he would show kindness to her, the kindness her retainers and siblings give to her. She thought he would be loving to her.

But instead she had the blood of captured Hoshidans on her hands because of him.

“Lady Corrin, focus!” Takumi’s frenzied voice shook her out of her reverie just in time for her to block the swing of an axe. Her eyes flickered to her surroundings. They were all at Castle Krakenburg. Father was there, watching. So were Beruka, Azura, Arthur, and Effie. He had given her a sword named Ganglari, which she was currently blocking with. Her father wanted her to put it to proper use so he—

“Wants me to use it on Hoshidan prisoners.” Corrin didn’t realize she said the last bit out loud and her combatant sneered at her.

“A little high and mighty, aren’t you, princess?” The axe lifted from her sword and aimed for her neck. Corrin ducked and rolled away, gasping in surprise. “Can’t think that a ‘prisoner’, as you say is a very good combatant?” Flames erupted around the man’s axe and his eyes were giddy with excitement. “I’d like to prove you wrong.” The flame covered axe came down onto Corrin and she rolled in the other direction. She stood quickly and held Ganglari behind her back. The man pouted, picking up his axe and facing the princess. “You weren’t supposed to dodge that.”

Corrin’s stance shifted, gripping Ganglari tighter. This man must have been Izana, the son of the chief of the Flame Tribe. He didn’t look all that threatening from afar but now she knew…

_ He’s the real deal _ , she mused.  _ He won’t catch me off guard this time.  _ With a shout, Izana ran towards her, flaming axe high in the air. Corrin stooped down and parried it. Pushing herself upright, she swung her sword towards Izana’s torso, gritting her teeth when dark metal met flaming metal. Corrin suddenly heard rapid footfalls behind her. Sounds of metal flying met her ears. Grunting, Izana stumbled away, dodging two iron daggers. Someone tsked next to her.

“Where’s Takumi?” she asked as Niles, who had taken the place of the younger butler, readied another two.

“With Setsuna. He has better aim than I do and Setsuna’s having trouble dealing with that ninja, Oboro her name was, and her goons.” Niles let the daggers fly. One clattered uselessly on the other end of the hall but the other embedded itself into Izana’s leg. The man shouted in pain and sunk down to one knee, flames dissipating. “Corrin, now!”

“Right!” Corrin ran up to Izana and held Ganglari over her head. With a cry, she slashed the man’s arms and torso in two clean cuts. Izana screamed and fell back. The axe clattered next to him, the fire now completely gone. Izana heaved, trying to get back up, but the pain was too much for him to bare. He landed back with a thud, defeated.

Corrin circled around him, seeing if he tried one more time. When he wasn’t going to get back up, she let out a sigh of relief. His axe laid abandoned next to him, which Corrin hesitantly picked up. She met Niles’ eye in a silent plea. He smiled at her and nodded, reaching out for his staff. Nodding gratefully, Corrin dropped the axe in the base that she cleared up with the Dragon Vein and ran to assist Setsuna and Takumi with the leftover enemies.

Niles walked up to the fallen Izana. A Heal staff firmly in his hands, he knelt, carefully avoiding the growing pool of blood, and began the Heal chant, the runes appearing around him.

“Why are you healing me?” Izana asked. The pain was ebbing away but didn’t completely disappear. Figures. He wouldn’t heal him all the way.

“You’re lucky it’s Lady Corrin who battled you,” Niles replied, standing up. “Had it been Lady Azura, Lady Beruka, or even Lord Arthur, you would be bleeding out on the ground right now.” He looked to where the other members of his party were. Setsuna was hanging back, bow ready to be used as Corrin and Takumi were in a dance of deadly proportions with the three other combatants. One in particular, a navy haired woman, met blades with Takumi and they danced, their dagger and shuriken shining in the light. Corrin was shouting at him and, while Niles couldn’t hear what she was saying, he knew she was probably telling him to not kill the girl. “My lady has quite the heart of gold,” he chuckled.

The butler knelt down to Izana and wrapped an arm behind his back. He lifted the injured Flame Tribe member to his feet and slowly brought him to the battle. By then, the battle was already concluded. Takumi was now holding Oboro against the ground, her hands shoved behind her back. Her shurikens laid scattered near her and her soldiers were now bleeding out on the ground. Corrin must have deemed them not important.

_ Oh, how her naïvety has been tainted,  _ Niles thought. Corrin began walking towards her father while Takumi pulled Oboro up to her feet. The two sneered at each other as they began to follow, stepping over the Hoshidan corpses.

_ Now,  _ Niles wondered as they all stood before the looming presence of the king, Hoshidans that were supposed to be dead trapped in their arms.  _ What is your verdict? _

* * *

 

“Listen well, for it is only because of my sister’s kindness that you are to be freed,” Beruka began, voice commanding. Next to her, Corrin stood ramrod straight. Izana and Oboro, completely healed of their wounds courtesy of Niles and Takumi, looked up at the oldest princess. “Disappear at once, lest you be spotted by our king. By any chance you are seen, we cannot help you.”

Beruka met eyes with each of the Hoshidans. Corrin shuffled awkwardly next to her. “You're lucky Arthur only used a weaker spell. Despite his happy disposition, he’s quite the ruthless mage,” she managed. Izana looked at her, unimpressed. 

He harrumphed. “No thanks to your king’s soldiers, we got captured anyway! You went ahead and ruined my beautiful appearance!” The man proved this by twisting the ends of his partially fried long white hair, pouting. Shouts came from behind the group and Beruka looked back alarmed. Corrin ventured closer to the two, shooing them away. Immediately, Izana backpedaled and took off, billowing out threats from afar until his voice was no more. Oboro remained still however, looking at Corrin with unreadable eyes.

“You should go,” the princess said nervously. “Guards are beginning to do their rounds—”

“You said your name was Corrin, correct?” Oboro cut off. Corrin nodded, curious.

“Why do you ask?” she responded. Oboro shook her head, turning her head away. Unbeknownst to the princess, Beruka saw the Hoshidan tighten her jaw and fists. 

“It’s just a familiar name,” the ninja replied before bolting away, leaving smoke in her wake. Beruka sighed and turned on her heel.

“It’s time to retire for the night, sister,” she said. Corrin, whose eyes were on Oboro’s retreating figure.

“Ah, right.” The princess turned and followed the older woman back inside the castle, but her mind was spinning with questions.

_ She knew my name. She might have recognized me from somewhere else. Does she know me? Do I know her? Does she… _

_ Does she know something about me that I dont’t? _

* * *

 

Oboro ran. She ran and ran, running past a rapidly complaining Izana into Nohr’s dark woods. She maneuvered as quickly as she could through trees and brush. It would take hours until they would reach Nohr and Hoshido’s meeting border, but she needed to get to Shirasagi as fast as possible. This was news. Big, big news.

“Geez Oboro, what’s the rush?” Izana complained when the two momentarily stopped by an abandoned house miles away from Windmire. “We nearly got killed today! Can’t we just take a break and relax for once?”

“Izana, you idiot, you don’t understand,” Oboro groaned. She was leaning heavily on the old concrete walls. “That girl—that princess—happens to be the daughter of the most influential women in all of Hoshido.”

“Princess Lucina?” he asked confused. Oboro nearly smacked her head into the wall. Why did the son of the chief of the Fire Tribe have to be outrageously dense?

“No, Queen Mikoto!” Izana’s eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped. Oboro looked upwards to the gloomy sky. “That Corrin is the same Corrin who got kidnapped all those years ago.” Her eyes narrowed. “I would never forget a face like hers.”

Corrin’s kidnapping was still deeply imbedded in her memory after all. How could she forget the terrified child that cried as her father was killed before her eyes? She was right there when it happened, but couldn't do anything about it. Her older brother had whisked her away before she could have done anything.

_ No!  _ Oboro shook her head and looked over the horizon, the sun’s rays slowly brightening up the sky.  _ Enough of that. What's important now is to report to Lord Robin.  _ Oboro bounded out of from behind the wall, Isana following but lagging back.  _ That's what I must focus on now.  _ She looked back at the Flame Tribe member, a scowl on her face.

“Izana, we do not have the time for this!” she seethed. But instead of replying back with a complain, Izana looked oddly focused, looking at the ravine that laid before them. The  Bottomless Canyon was the single deepest canyon on the continent. No one knew if it was truly bottomless or if it simply too deep to see the end. “What’s wrong?”

“Let me stay back,” he replied, his eyes still on the canyon. He didn't sound like he was fooling around and Oboro knew, when it came to that tone of voice, it meant one thing.

“A premonition of yours?” she asked. Izana gave her a grin.

“You know me so well, Oboro!” Oboro rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.

“Then you better go undercover. I don't want to be the one to tell your father how is son died for being stupid.” With that, she took off towards the Bottomless Canyon. Izana watched her, arms crossed and smile still on his face. He turned to the sky, watching the sun rise slowly.  _ Time to wait for a few days. _

* * *

 

The next day, four uneasy siblings stood before their sister. Azura’s arms were crossed over her chest. She looked concerned for Corrin, eyebrows pinched together.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” she mumbled, “Out there, by yourself Corrin? You haven’t had any missions on your own yet. You don’t know what it’s like.”

“It shouldn’t be as bad as you think it is, Azura,” Corrin assured, laying a comforting hand on her older sister’s arm. “It’s just an abandoned fort. The most danger I’ll be getting into is falling into the canyon itself.” That didn’t comfort Azura, nor her siblings, at all.

“While I am normally the epitome of optimism, I beg you to exercise caution,” Arthur spoke. His smile was gone—in its place was a worried frown. “Father isn't the type to be so forgiving for a mistake as severe as this.”

“What?” That was new. Anyone Corrin spoke to only had good graces in Garon’s name. “What do you mean?” Beruka glared at Arthur, who had noticed his slip up and was quickly trying to cover it up.

“Corrin will be fine. You all need to stop worrying about her,” Effie intervened. She beamed at her sister and curled up her fist triumphantly. “She’ll see if the fort is empty for use then come back and the mission is done and what she did is forgiven. She’s strong like that! Right?” Effie proceeded to slap Arthur on his back. Knowing her own strength, she held back before she broke her brother’s spine, but the force she delivered was enough for the teen to stumble forwards, heaving.

“Y-yes, Corrin has the strength!” The Dark Knight looked ready to keel over. Azura sighed, eyes shifting to Corrin’s hopeful ones. She really wanted to prove herself, didn't she.

“I believe in you Corrin, but what is out there isn't what I want to expose yourself to. Is there any way I can come with you?” the blunette asked. Corrin looked ready to reply, but a voice came from behind them.

“I’m afraid that isn't possible,” Iago, Garon’s top advisor stepped out from behind a pillar, arms at his sides. Corrin couldn't help but note how he seemingly came out of nowhere, like she didn't sense his presence until he stepped out. How creepy. The others around her shared her sentiments. They all tensed as Iago came forward; even Arthur tensed even though he was his magic instructor.

“Oh?” Azura challenged, eyes turning dark, “For what reason?”

“Lady Azura,” Iago began, as though he was unaware of the woman's obvious hostility towards himself, “King Garon intends for this mission to be a test of sorts. As my liege’s top advisor, I have been entrusted to coordinate this mission. Lady Corrin's worth to the king will be tested in this expedition, for she is part of the royal lineage.” Iago stared down at Azura, daring her to talk. “Your involvement would only interfere with the assessment.”

Azura glared at the man and the atmosphere became thick with tension. Effie and Arthur began to fidget as Beruka stared wordlessly at them. The entire time, she offered neither hide nor hare to any conversation. Corrin, however, remained oblivious or ignored the tension.

“I must do this to prove myself, Azura. Surely you understand—I must do it alone.” Loud footsteps began to echo behind them.

“You aren't going to be going alone, Corrin,” Garon boomed from behind the group. “Rest assured, I won't leave you completely defenseless.” They all whirled around, surprised. When did he get here?

“Father!” Corrin gasped. Garon moved aside and a burly man stepped out from within the shadows. He was a wall of a man, donned with bulging muscles and a scowl planted firmly at his face. There were scars littered all over his exposed flesh, even on his stocky face. He nodded his head respectfully at the royals.

“Milady.” His voice was as gravelly as it was deep. Garon gestured an arm to him with an underlying sense of pride.

“This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior who should be able to aid you. Use him however you see fit. In addition,” Hans stepped back with his hands folded behind him. “you are allowed to take your retainers with you. I trust this should be all you need to ensure victory.” Corrin beamed at her father, smiling widely.

“Yes, this is perfect! Thank you, Father!” Garon nodded.

“Then you best begin your preparation. You leave at dawn.” Corrin nodded.

“Understood.” With that, Corrin and her siblings were dismissed from the throne room. The door shut loudly behind them, leaving the siblings in content silence. Azura didn't look happy at the prospect of letting Corrin do her own thing while Arthur and Effie seemed mildly pleased, but not overjoyed.

“Well then,” Corrin huffed as she placed her hands on her hips, “I should be getting ready.” Effie shuffled towards her and pulled on her sleeve.

“Let me help you get what you need!” she exclaimed.

“I as well would like to help.” Azura started making her way to the infirmary. “I can't accompany you, so I will make sure you're prepared.”

“Thank you!” Corrin exclaimed, she and Effie following the older woman. Arthur, now done with the ordeal, went the other direction towards his room, humming a small tune under his breath. Beruka stared at her departing group of sisters.

“One moment, Corrin,” she called. Azura, Corrin, and Effie paused and Beruka walked towards them. She went right to her draconic sister and leaned towards her ear. “I suggest caution around Hans,” she whispered. “He's a criminal and scoundrel who I caught myself years ago.” Her eyes narrowed. “Father thinks he's a new man, but I don't think so. While he is what I said, he's a formidable soldier.” Corrin nodded grimly.

“Alright.” Beruka straightened up and clasped her hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“I won't be able to send you off next morning, so I’ll say this now: I bid you the best of luck, sister.” Corrin giggled and pounced her older sister in a hug. Beruka barely moved and hugged her back gently. Azura and Effie beamed at the sight. “Now go on,” she instructed, “You have quite the journey ahead of you.”

“Right!” Nodding, the group of younger siblings turned and began their trek back to the infirmary, Beruka watching silently. Satisfied, the blue haired woman turned on her heel to the other hall and began to march away.

* * *

 

The sight before her sent chills down her spine. The Bottomless Canyon did truly seem bottomless. Hesitantly leaning over the rope bridge, she saw nothing but darkness as she looked below. Corrin shivered.

“It’s alright to be unsteady, princess,” remarked Setsuna. The Bow Knight was clad with her armor and all the bags they carried for the trip hung on her horse. She looked at the enormous crevice with an unusually serious eye. “The natural boundary of the two nations is something I never really liked. It's always dark and foreboding. The skies are filled with lightning so any fliers would be struck down instantly.” Her frown deepened. “I never liked this place.”

“But we have to go here, since the fortress is literally up ahead,” provided Niles, who had walked up to the pair. Like Takumi, who was situated close to Setsuna’s horse since he never really liked heights, his Butler uniform was littered with small pouches full of vulneraries, concoctions, and daggers. They both had an iron bow and quiver slung over their shoulders. Corrin rolled her shoulders.

“It is rather terrifying, but it's also kind of exciting, don't you think?” she asked. She looked up at the dank sky and smiled. “Compared to being inside a fortress, this is like a breath of fresh air! Well, a breath of smoky, polluted air, but air nonetheless!” Setsuna laughed while Niles worked to pry Takumi off of the woman's horse.

“That's one way to put it,” she reckoned. As Niles came back with Takumi practically clinging to his arm, Setsuna turned towards the bridge that laid before them. “Come, we should continue.” The group started to make their way across the bridge. The bridge creaked noisily under them, but no one paid many mind. However, that worked against their favor. A flurry of footsteps halted their trek. Several Hoshidan warriors suddenly came upon the bridge, weapons up and ready. Setsuna bit out a curse as she, as well as her three protégés tensed, hands on their weapons. Niles and Takumi had already unsheathed their daggers.

“Hoshidan soldiers! Then the fort isn't empty after all!” She looked at Corrin. “They’ve extended their border all the way here. If we cross, we’ll be in violation of the border treaty.”

“What are we going to do?” asked Takumi. The young man was no longer scared of falling into the canyon—now solely focused on the soldiers before him. Corrin sweeped the surroundings. The fort was littered with Hoshidan soldiers, with one man stationed at the entrance. She could distantly hear the sound of wings flapping, which meant there must be Pegasus Knights nearby. She seethed.

“If we stay, we’ll be outnumbered immediately. We’re not here to fight, only to see if the fort is free. Apparently it's not.” She turned to her comrades. “We’re going to have to retreat and report the status to Father.”

“Wise choice, princess!” Her horse neighing, Setsuna reached for Corrin’s hand and pulled her up in her horse. Adjusting their pouches, Niles and Takumi sheathed their weapons and made a move to start running in the other direction, but Hans’ hulking form stopped them.

None of them could do anything as the man struck down the Hoshidan samurai before them.

“Hans, what in the gods’ names are you doing?!” Corrin shrilled. Hans cackled as he struck down soldier after soldier. “We’re here to check on the fort, not engage with the soldiers! If you wanted to engage, diplomacy would have been the better option!”

“Diplomacy is for weaklings!” Hans shouted, kicking a lancer in the gut before plunging his axe deep in his abdomen. Corrin cringed, getting off of Setsuna’s horse. Distantly, she heard an order to kill all Nohrians and not leave one alive.

“Looks like we have no choice, Lady Corrin,” Takumi said grimly, taking out his dagger. Corrin nodded and unsheathed Ganglari.

“Indeed. Come everyone, let us engage the enemy!”

* * *

 

The inside of the fortress was as empty as it was broken, but at least they had gotten rid of the threat. Corrin exited the fort as Niles and Setsuna kicked the corpses of the dead Hoshidans into the Bottomless Canyon. Takumi scurried around them, healing leftover wounds with his Heal staff.

Corrin sighed, rubbing her temples. The Hoshidans hadn't gone down without a fight. She had been right—Pegasus Knights did indeed come from nearby, but with Setsuna, Takumi, and Niles’ bows, they plummeted into the canyon with ease. But everyone had been heavily injured in the onslaught of enemies. She and Setsuna took heavy fire, while the two butlers tried their best to heal as much as they could during the battle. She was pretty sure Takumi was forcing himself to heal everyone despite sustaining sizeable wounds himself right now.

“Takumi, Niles, you should rest,” Corrin said as both butlers and Setsuna walked towards her. Niles smiled at her, but anyone with two eyes could see how tired he was. Takumi mumbled something incomprehensible and stumbled into Corrin’s shoulder.

“Sorry, milady,” he groused, voice heavy with exhaustion. Corrin smiled at him as he straightened, eyes blinking blearily.

“It’s fine Takumi. You make sure you have a good rest once we get home, you hear?” Takumi nodded as Niles went up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him in a loose hug. The younger butler muttered, then sagged into his arms, fast asleep. Niles and Corrin met eyes, smiling fondly.

“Setsuna, can you take Takumi?” asked Corrin as she turned to the Bow Knight. Setsuna smiled and accepted the silently snoring boy, carrying him bridal style. Niles snorted.

“He’s going to have a fit when he wakes up,” he mused. Corrin giggled into her hand.

“Indeed.” She turned to the bridge they had come from. During the scrimmage, Hans had disappeared. If he died, she never noticed. If he ran away, she didn't care less. “We should leave. All this death isn't what I wanted, but at least Father’s mission is complete. Good job, everyone.”

“Many thanks, Lady Corrin,” Niles crooned. “Might I request a little… reward once we get home?” Corrin rolled her eyes and turned. It’s about time they left. The sun was going to rise soon and she wanted to be home to surprise Effie. “Ha ha Niles, very—”

A sharp object whistled through the air and sliced into Corrin’s shoulder. Biting in a scream, she stumbled backwards. She reached up and pulled the blade out of her shoulder, then pressed her hand against the wound, all while quiet whimpers came out of her mouth.

“Milady!” Niles and Setsuna shouted, darting towards her. Niles immediately drew his nearly spent Heal staff with a scowl. While Setsuna couldn't do anything because of the sleeping young man in her arms, she drew close enough to Corrin the princess was able to lean on the horse.

The Canyon was deathly silent. The once calm atmosphere now hung on a string, ready to snap. “So this is the leader of the troops? I must say, you're quite a bit younger than I expected.” A figure clad in what Corrin knew was Ninja garb came out from the shadows. The first thing Corrin was struck with was familiarity. The man before her had blue hair cut cleanly and a golden headband perched on his head. He looked a lot like that woman in her dream.  _ Lucina. Big Sister Lucina _ .

A searing pain suddenly overtook her mind. She fell on her knees as she brought her hand to her head. Niles and Setsuna’s shouts of worry were lost to her.  _ It hurts! It hurts! _

“Who are you? What have you done to milady?” Niles demanded. The blue haired ninja— _ why does he look so familiar? _ —looked unimpressed.

“I haven't done anything to her, but as a little goodbye gift before I end your lives, I will privy you to my name.” The man pulled out a shuriken and pointed it at Corrin’s prone form. “I am Marth, the brother of the sister you murdered.” Corrin’s eyebrows furrowed.  _ Sister? How do I know his sister?  _ Then a familiar face flashed through her mind. She gasped.

“Wait, are you O—” the shuriken was let loose and Niles tackled Corrin out of the way. Setsuna dodged the blade with ease as she struggled to wake up Takumi. She opted to hang him on her horse for now as she grabbed her quiver, bow, and sword.

“Don't you dare speaks her name!” Marth shouted. “Soldiers, destroy them!” All around them, Hoshidan soldiers materialized from the trees. Samurai dashed from the forest and Pegasus Knights began to descend upon them. Corrin grit her teeth, standing up and her wound fully healed. Niles stood up with her as Takumi touched down on the ground, scowling. He had woken up from Marth’s shouting, angry at himself for sleeping on the job. The princess glanced at her youngest retainer worriedly. He was probably running on adrenaline by now.

“Gods, we won't be able to defeat them all, milady!” Setsuna exclaimed, jumping back on her horse. Corrin drew Ganglari but everyone could see how badly she was shaking. If she couldn't defeat them, then her comrades were going to die. She couldn't let this happen! She wouldn't—

The wind whistled. “You won't have to!”

A beam made of pure darkness ripped through the smoky air. Distant shouts began to get louder as loud clomps that sounded like horse hooves and wings flapping permeated the air. Corrin almost cried from happiness.

“Beruka!” The oldest Nohrian royal came in sword drawn, face stone. Her eyes were set on Marth’s tense figure as well as the Hoshidan soldiers drew back in surprise.

“We came just in time, sister!” Arthur’s exuberant presence made itself known as he activated Brynhildr on the Hoshidans. Trees and vines burst from the ground, impaling anyone within striking range. Marth jumped away, now visibly sweating. Corrin could only beam as Effie on her horse and Azura on her wyvern surrounded her and her retainers. Niles and Takumi smiled gratefully at the royals while Setsuna respectfully bowed her head at them.

“You’re all here!” Corrin cried. Azura chuckled.

“Of course, sister. What kind of siblings would we be if we weren't here for you?” she asked. As she turned her head to the Hoshidans, her smile turned dangerous. “Now, who is the one who hurt you?” Without waiting for an answer, Azura descended on a pair of samurais nearby. She swung her axe into one samurai’s chest before pulling it out, blood spraying. The other samurai, petrified, was subjected to her wyvern’s claws as she scratched at the man’s face and body, leaving behind a mangled mess.

“W-whoa,” Corrin stammered. She knew Azura could be ruthless, but not  _ this _ ruthless. Effie came up to her, giggling.

“You’ve never seen Azura on the battlefield before,” she remarked. “She’s gets rather… bloodthirsty.” Azura seemed to prove this point by casting a bolt of thunder to come down from the sky and electrocute a lancer. “Do you have any wounds that need healing?”

Meanwhile, Marth was watching the carnage with a tic in his eyebrow and an ugly grimace on his face. He withdrew away from the family as quiet as he could, sending a signal for the others to retreat. Behind him, a familiar presence made itself known.

“Marth! What happened? What’s our status?” A young ninja ran up to him, frowning. Her blond hair was done up in a high ponytail, the strands cascading down to her thighs. Her purple eyes were full of worry and apprehension. She was younger than him but was about the same age as his sister.  _ Stop thinking about her, _ he reprimanded. He shook his head and peeked at the carnage before him.

“I misjudged the situation. We’re outnumbered now. Elise,” he turned to her. “is there anyone else on the way?” Elise nodded.

“Lord Robin is on his way. He was right behind me,” she reported. “as well Selkie and her small army to assess the damage.” Marth nodded. The high prince and the tactician’s daughter were coming then?

“The battle is as good as won,” he mused. Elise nodded, smiling. “Come Elise, let us stall a little longer.”

“Right!” Simultaneously, Marth and Elise bounded out towards the royals of Nohr. Marth threw three shurikens at the flying sister, who tried to retaliate with a swing of her axe. Elise was trading blows with Niles and Takumi simultaneously. Normally she wouldn't have been able to, but the exhaustion on the two butlers had taken its toll.

“Hoshidans reinforcements must be coming soon!” Beruka shouted as Siegfried ripped through a group of knights. “We must retreat!”

“Right!” “Affirmative!” “Got it!”, came a flurry of responses. Setsuna pulled Corrin on her horse and began to galloped away. Niles and Takumi were close behind, but as they came close to their liege, Azura swooped in and snatched Niles by the collar. The butler, used to being manhandled by Corrin’s older sister, threw himself on Azura’s wyvern and sat comfortably behind the princess. He winked at Corrin.

“I’ll see you at home, milady!” he shouted before Azura zoomed away. Effie came next to Takumi and pulled him up by his arm, smiling.

“There you go!” she laughed. Not expecting it, Takumi nearly careened off her horse but managed to steady himself, sitting behind her. He glanced at Corrin.

“Don't get lost now!” he snickered before Effie caught up with the rest of her siblings, his princess out of sight. Corrin giggled as Setsuna smiled.

“What a lively bunch,” she mused and Corrin punched her in the arm.

“You’re part of this bunch too Setsuna, don't you forget,” she replied playfully. The pair rode just behind the rest of the group. Corrin could hear more Hoshidans come around them and she sighed. It was a good thing they left when they did.  _ But at least the mission ended up as a success,  _ she thought.  _ Hopefully Father will reward me. Maybe a compliment would be nice. Oh, but a pat on the back would be good too. I mean— _

_ “ _ Lady Corrin, watch out!” Corrin was unexpectedly thrown off Setsuna’s horse. She cried out, rolling onto the bridge. Once she stopped, she groaned and looked up. Her eyes widened.

Hans was there, trading blows with Setsuna. Axe and sword with clangs and sparks flying. However, as Setsuna would have normally prevailed, her exhaustion was clearly hindering her. Hans cackled, swinging the butt of his axe in Setsuna’s torso. She heaved as her horse stumbled backwards. The bridge rocked dangerously as Corrin thought she was going to be sick.

_ Hans, what are you doing?  _ Hans kicked the horse’s front legs out from under it and it came crashing down on the bridge. The bridge swayed even more and the horse, unable to grip the wood, careened off the side, falling into the abyss below.

_ Why are you doing this?  _ Setsuna slammed into the wood with a shout. Her head started to bleed as she searched for her sword with on hand and her other on her head. She could barely cast a glance at her falling horse before Hans casted a shadow over her.

_ Your own ally?   _ Hans looked over Setsuna with a disgusting grin on his face. He raised his axe over his head. Setsuna struggled to pick up her sword but the pain she was experiencing was too much. Corrin could only watch, petrified.

_ Where is the kindness I’ve been told about?  _ Hans swung the axe into Setsuna’s side. Flesh tore as Setsuna screamed, eyes going wide. The force of the swing pushed her towards the edge of the bridge and before Corrin knew it, she was falling.

“SETSUNA!”

_ Was it all just a lie? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Role Switches
> 
> Izana: Rinkah (Oni Savage)  
> Oboro: Kaze (Ninja)  
> Marth: Saizo (Ninja)  
> Elise: Kagero (Ninja)
> 
> In terms of pairings, Niles/Corrin, Ryoumarx, and Leokumi are definitive. I don't know who to pair Robin, Arthur, Azura, and Hinata up with (though with Hinata I might do Hinata/Oboro) to round out the royal kids.
> 
> Obviously, there will be kids missing (b/c the fathers ended up being rolled to take the places of the amiibo) or born already (fathers are older). Case in point, Selkie. Guess who Kaden replaced.


End file.
